riseofaesterfandomcom-20200213-history
28 November PAe 83
Following Explosive Testimony, Registration and Census Act Passes Parliament 28 November PAe 83 The Lantern Network The final day of debate over the Registration and Census Act featured the last minute addition of the testimony of Lord George Taylor of Fort Victoria/Port Langely. Lord Taylor presented the results of an investigation his associates had conducted on the origins of HRF, including the stunning allegation that the disease had been intentionally spread and bankrolled by none other than the late Lord Peter Wolsey, the original sponsor of the Registration and Census Act. Lord Wolsey was murdered by a Nightman claiming to be the Hero of London Hekration, who announced at the scene of the crime that he believed Lord Wolsey to be responsible for HRF's spread. Key to Lord Taylor's data was the funding of a barge reported to the St Louis City of Light constabulary as containing evidence of scientific experimentation. Lord Taylor's associates were able to track down the ownership of the barge to Harkness Towing and Barge, with substantial funding coming from the Raymond Firth and Howe company through Davison-Salton Finance. Further, Lord Taylor's associates found, the Raymond Firth and Howe company has one Samuel Case as a stockholder. Mr Case is a clerk in Lord Wolsey's office and was unable to be contacted for comment. Lord Taylor also presented the information the destroyers of the pirate ship Jason had reported-that there were medical facilities and equipment consistent with intentionally spreading disease both in St Louis and on board the ship, and that references were made by the Jason crew to payment for "lambs" to use as subjects. Evidence of intentionally infected supplies and blankets, some of which were routed through charities associated with Lord Wolsey, was also presented. Finally, Lord Taylor presented evidence of a criminal conspiracy in Fort Langely to launder funds through the Hudson Bay company, and that some of these funds were routed to Lord Wolsey's Homeless Resettlement Fund. At the conclusion of this testimony, Lord David Petrie, a staunch ally of Lord Wolsey's leapt to his feet to speak. He countered Lord Taylor's points by reminding those listening that all the evidence presented was circumstantial, and that the locations and ships cited had all been destroyed, and that all the people allegedly involved were either dead or missing. Lord Petrie went on to highlight known corruption in Fort Victoria, including the discovery of unauthorized tunnels and submarine routes, the death of Lord Taylor's father, whose murder remains unsolved, and Lord Taylor's unconventional lifestyle and upbringing, which included eschewing much of the rights and duties of a noble and marrying a Nightwoman. "In short," Lord Petrie exclaimed, "Lord Taylor brings us no solid evidence of wrong doing by a nobleman who was unjustly murdered and who is unable to defend himself against these allegations-allegations which are clearly motivated by Lord Taylor's sympathy to Nightmen regardless of their rejection of proper British civilization." Several of both Lord Taylor and Lord Petrie's allies then entered the debate, causing Parliament to adjourn early for a meal break. Following the meal break, the Registration and Census Act was passed in a vote largely reflecting political alliances. Several members of the Parliament cited recent violence in the Nightlands and Nightman crime in the cities as reasons for their vote. The act is scheduled to be enacted on January 1st. All subjects will then be expected to register within 30 days. The Parliaments of Indian Territory and New Mexico Territories have votes scheduled for the week before Christmas on their own versions of the act. Lord Taylor vowed to continue his investigation, promising to use every resource at his disposal to bring those responsible for the intentional spread of HRF to justice.